El amor esta en el aire
by black-love-lupin
Summary: Remus y Sirius estan en su quinto año pero algo ha cambiado:el amor ha llegado a sus corazones SBRL SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!!!!!! Es mi primer ff espero q os guste. Es de mi pareja favorita Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. NOTA: Este ff es Slash ( relacion chico/chico) si no te gusta no lo leas  
  
Capitulo 1: Nuevos sentimientos  
  
Eran casi las 11 de la mañana y Remus Lupin un chico de pelo rubio recogido en una pequeña coleta y de hermosos ojos dorados esta esperando a sus mejores amigos para ir hacia Hogwarts donde empezarian su 5º año. Estuvo un rato esperan hasta q de lejos vio a dos chicos q venian corriendo hacia el. Los reconocio en seguida eran dos de sus mejores amigos: Sirius Black con el pelo negro-azulado hasta los hombros y ojos azules y James Potter moreno con ojos marrones y gafas. -Remsieeeeee q tal??- grito Sirius abrazandolo con tanta fuerza q casi le corto la respiracion y encima de ellos dos estaba James. -Muy bien Sirius pero estaria mejor si me dejaras respirar-dijo Remus sonriendo y al mirarle a los ojos noto un extraño escalofrio por la espalda. Sirius tambien noto un escalofrio y sin saber porque ambos se sonrojaron. Estuvieron asi hasta q un grito hizo q apartaran la mirada. -EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MI PELIRROJAAAAAAAAA COMO ESTASS??????????????????????????????- Gritaba James a una chica q acaba de entrar en el anden. -Olvidame Potter-respondio Lily Evans friamente  
  
Todo el anden se quedo viendo con gracia como james tenia a lily en brazos y Lily intentaba bajarse golpeando a James. Remus y Sirius los miraban divertidos ( mas bien dicho los miraban aunque ambos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos). "Que fue lo q paso? Porque me senti asi cuando Sirius me abrazo??? Y porque me senti tan feliz q me hubiera quedado asi para siempre??? "-pensaba Remus mirando de reojo a Sirius quien esta estaba con la mirada perdida. "Que me pasa? Nunca antes habia sentido eso cuando abraze a alguien. Pero aun asi estoy muy feliz."-pensaba a su vez Sirius.  
  
Sono el silbato y Remus, Sirius y James subieron a su compartimiento cuando.... -Donde esta Peter?????? (lo siento pero tengo q meter a la rata askerosa)- Dijo James mirando por la ventanilla buscando a su amigo. -Aquí estoyyyyyyyyyy AUCH!!!!!!!!- Se oyo fuera del vagon. Los 3 amigos salieron a ver lo q le habia pasado a Peter y casi se morian de la risa por lo q vieron: Peter habia tropezado con su baul haciendo q se cayera de morros y el baul encima. -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reian mientras Peter los miraba con cara de pocos amigos. -Gracias por ayudarme chicos sois muy amables-dijo sarcasticamente -Lo siento peter pero esque tenias q haber visto tu cara-dijo James mientras ayudaba a poner de pie a peter mientras Remus y Sirius recogian toda la ropa de Peter q se habia caido cuando Remus tropezo con el pie de Peter y Sirius q estaba justo detrás cayendo encima suyo con las sus bocas a escasos milimetros una de otra.Y por segunda vez en 10 minutos se sonrojaron. -L-lo-si-siento-dijo torpemente Sirius levantandose y con la cara como un tomate -N-no pasa na-nada- contesto remus mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.  
  
Despues de ese incidente los merodeadores se pasaron todo el viaje riendo y haciendo bromas hasta q por fin llegaron a Hogwarts. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Después de mucho tiempo desparecida he vuelto, aki os dejo otro capitulo x si lo quereis leer. SLASH S/R

Al dia siguiente:

-Genial el 1º dia y ya llegaremos tarde-murmuraba Remus mientras caminaban corrian hacia clase

-No es mi culpa q padfoot se quedara dprmido

-Tengo sueñooooo

-Tu siempre tienes sueño Paddy

-Paddy? jajajaja

Remus iba a contestarle cuando

-Mirar chicas es Sirius Black

-Eh? sip soy yo jejeje- dijo todo orgulloso

-Oh siri el curso pasado mem prometiste q saldrias conmigo un dia

-q? esto claro cuando kieras jeje

-Ejem siento interrumpir pero no quisiera llegar tarde a clase por culpa de vuestros lios amorosos ¬¬ - se quejo Remus y acto seguido se fue hacia el aula sin esperarlos.

-luego hablamos adios. Y a este q le pasa?

-No se supongo q esta harto de ti jajaja cualkiera lo estaria

-Muy gracioso Potter

A la hora siguiente les tocaba pociones la clase mas odiada por los merodeadores y encima la compartin con slytherin.Ese dia el profesor les tenia una sorpresa no muy agradable, tenian q hacer una pocion por parejas pero un gryffindor con un slytherin

-Vamos a ver, hoy empezaremos haciendo la pocion del sueño, aqui teneis los ingredientes y las instrucciones y ahora yo hare las parejas porq veo q vosotros no teneis intencion de hacerlo vosotros, pues bien Crabbe con Pettigrew, Goyle con Potter, Snape con Black, Parkinson con Evans, Lupin con Malfoy...

En la mesa de sirius y snape las cosas no iban muy bien

-estas ciego o q black? lo estas haciendo al reves

-No seras tu el q necesita gafas serpiente grasienta mira bien las instrucciones de una vez

En la mesa de Remus y Malfoy iban peor

-Vaya Lupin nos ha tocado juntos

-Pierdete malfoy

-No deberias enfadarte te pones feito jajaja y deberias sentirte orgulloso

-a si? y de q?

-de trabajar conmigo por supuesto

-Si claro, estoy muy orgullo de trabajar con una maldita serpiente

-Pero q te as creido lupin? a minadie me insulta y mucho menos un sangre sucia como tu

Justo en ese momento pasaba sirius por ahi y oyo esto utimo

-Maldito cabron te vas a tragar tus palabras

-A mi no me amenaces Black

-Deja a moony en paz q si no...

-Si no q? temes q le haga algo a tu hermoso noviecito y q...

Pero no puedo acabar la frase xq un furioso sirius se abalanzo sobre el golpeandolo

-BLACK AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR Y 20 PUNTOS MENOS

-Pero profesor empezo malfoy-se quejaron remus y james

-Potter y lupin con el y otros 10 puntos menos y usted snape acompañe a malfoy a la enfermeria

-Esta me la pagas Black te lo juro- murmuro malfoy

A la salida del despacho de Dumbledore

-Sirius lo siento mucho por mi culpa estas castigado

Sirius le miro, tenia la cabeza un poco agachada y a a traves del pelo q le caia por la cara se podian ver sus ojos brillantes

Es realmente adorable, el ser mas hermoso q existe, un momento yo e pensado eso?

-Sirius?

-q? oh no te preocupes monny, esa rata se lo merecia

-Ya te digo jajaja, q cara se le quedo, ese tio se ha llevado su merecido

-Te parece gracioso potter?-dijo una voz tras el

-Evans! q agradable sorpresa

-Callate! por vuestra culpa nos han quitado puntos

-Oh evans sabes q estas mu wapa cuando te enfadas?

-Potter hazme un favor y tirate por la torre ¬¬ - dicho esto se fue

-Ey chicos

-Q pasa peter?

-Me he enterado de q va a venir una chica nueva y dicen q va a cursar nuestro curso

-En serio? y eso porq?

-No lo se, llegara en la comida creo

-Ok pues habra q ir a ver.

Los merodeadores se fueron hacia el gran salon a esperar a la nueva chica y muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza quien seria? porq habra venido tan tarde? porq cursara 5º?...


	3. La chica nueva

Wen aquí os dejo el tercer capitulo, espero q os guste, pliss dejarme reviews aunq sea pa decir lo mal q esta. Bss

-Alumnos quiero presentaros a una nueva alumna, cursara 5º y ahora veremos en q casa queda, ella es Carol Williams-comento Dumbledore

Las puertas se abrieron y entro Hagrid acompañado de una chica mas o menos alta, piel muy palida, pelo negro hasta la cintura y ojos. Fue hacia el sombrero seleccionador

-Veamos, veo q tienes un corazón frío pero q tambien eres debil, tienes valentia y harias cualquier cosa por las personas que quieres y eres muy reservada, seras GRYFFINDOR

Carol se dirigió hacia la mesa y sin decir ni na palabra se sento. Sentia la mirada de todos en ella pero no le importaba, miraba a las personas q tenia a su lado, se fijo en 4 chicos q reían sin parar, el chico de gafas le estaba tirando pan a la cabeza de uno gordito, el chico rubio le estaba diciendo q le dejara aunq también reía y el moreno simplement estaba mirando al rubio. Los miraba hasta q alguien le interrumpio

-Hola, soy Lily Evans la prefecta de gryffindor-dijo con orgullo

-Ah hola- no queria hablar con esa chica, parecia demasiado presumida

-Estaran en mi curso asi q seremos compañeras de cuarto

-Q bien-dijo con sarcasmo- oye conoces a esos chicos-señalando a los merodeadores

-Si, son los merodeadores, tambien son de nuestro curso, te recomiendo q no te acerques mucho a ellos xq puedes salir mal parada, son James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Lupin tambien es prefecto, es el mas sensato de los 4.

Mientras en otro lado de la mesa

-La chica nueva es muy rara

-Xq? Xq no se ha fijado en ti todavía XD

-Muy gracioso Potter ¬¬

-Puede q se sienta extraña en un colegio nuevo y eso, quizá deberíamos hablar con ella

-Pues acaba de salir, vamos a buscarla

Buscaron a Carol x todo Hogwarts pero no la encontraban, en el camino se encontraron con Lily

-Ey Evans, as visto a la chica nueva?

-Para q la kieres? No creo q sea de tu tipo Black

-Vamos nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos

-Sirius si vas a ir a buscarla para ver si te la ligas mejor quedate, yo solo keria ir a hablar con ella para q conozca a alguien

-Moony era broma no t pongas asi, weno Evans las has visto o no?

-Esta en el lago pero no la molesteis con tonterias

-Lily cuando kedamos para salir?- pregunto un James babeando

-Pudrete potter

Carol se habia ido al lago, queria estar sola y necesitaba pensar, habian pasado muchas cosas

"Maldita sea xq me tuvieron q enviar aki, les dije q no queria irme de Canada, necesito estar alli, David me necesita…"

-Hola Carol, q haces?

-Y tu q quieres?

-Perdona a mi amigo el es muy educado como ves, somos..

-Ya se kienes sois, esa prefecta, Evans, me lo dijo

-A si y q dijo de mi?- pregunto interesa James y acto seguido recibio un golpe de Remus

-Solo queremos ser tus amigos xq como eres nueva y no conoces a nadie

-Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola gracias, no te necesito para q me cuides

-Ey a Moony no le hables asi

-Perdona, Black, yo hablo como me da la gana, y no me ordenes nada

-Veos q te molestamos asi q hay te kedas, adios Williams

Les vio irse y le entraron unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero ella no lloraba, no podia, le habia dolido hablarles asi, no queria hacerlo pero no podia arriesgarse a volver a sufrir, pero esos chicos le simpatizaron mucho desde q los vio, el moreno se parecia tanto a David, en fin ese dia habia empezado mal y todavía quedaba todo un curso x delante.


End file.
